


Miserable

by Glory1863



Series: The Hound of Baskerville [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Baskerville Research Facility, Drabble, Gen, The Hounds of Baskerville Spoilers, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not sentiment, Sherlock.  It's empathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "miserable."
> 
> Another snippet of a maybe someday longer fic recounting the adventure of Porthos, Holmes and Watson at the Baskerville lab.

The little beagle looked miserable in the cage in the basement lab at Baskerville.  Thanks to Sherlock’s experiment the last time they were here, John Watson knew the feeling:  Alone, trapped and terrified. 

He opened the cage.  “Here, Porthos,” he called and offered a piece of cheese.  The small canine approached warily then quickly snatched the treat.  Soft warm fur under his hand, a wagging tail and sloppy dog kisses were Watson’s reward.

The door opened.  “Sentiment, John?  How tedious!”

The hound growled deep in his throat. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Porthos.  Sherlock is a right miserable bastard.”


End file.
